


Notes everywhere

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it is almost completly fluffy, F/F, Fluff, Somehow a tiny bit of angst got in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Alex and Maggie write notes that then leave or send to each other. These are the texts in those notes.Insane amounts of romantic fluff.I might add further chapters with more notes.





	Notes everywhere

Alex leaves this text writen in a piece of paper on their double bed, before leaving in the morning, knowing she will have to spend the night at the DEO. Maggie reads it when she gets home in the evening.  
\----------------------------------

There's a whole in my soul, you know? An empty space that's only filled when you are with me.  
When you are next to me, it is like the waves of the sea come crushing in the shore that's my heart. And suddendly I feel calm.  
You make everything make sense and make my breathing even out, and when you are next to me I can finally _breath_ in a way I didn't know possible.  
If you didn't want to have sex with me, I'd still want to spend every night next to you, in my bed, just to know that the world is, or will be, alright.  
If I could, I'd spend every waking hour with you by my side.  
You're my peace, my home, my destiny.

\--------------------  
\--------------------

Maggie writes this to Alex at night after she's asleep after a very rough day at the DEO. She leaves it for her beside her head on the pillow, before softly kissing her sleeping lips and leaving as she is needed early at the precinct that day.

\-----------------------

I was never one to write poems or put my feelings down in words, but then you came. I didn't know what love was until you landed in my life.

I didn't know love could be this good, I didn't know it could feel this free. I didn't know love could be this fair, I didn't know it could be so damn fun, but it is by your side.

I was afraid to be your first, because I wanted your forever. If it couldn't be love, I'd take friendship anytime, I just couldn't bare the thought to not be close to you.

But then you proved me wrong, once and twice and more. You showed be how to love unafraid, while I try to show you, every day, all the love you deserve. But I some times fail.

Please, tell me, that I will always have the chance to try again.

I loved you already a few days after we first met. I liked you the moment I first saw your cocky face.

\---------------  
\---------------

Alex is having a bad day at work. Kara is hurt. She'll be OK, but is now resting under the sun lamps. Alex's whole world breaks every time Kara hurts. She writes this to Maggie, puts it in an envelope and has it delivered to Maggie's desk at the precinct.

\-----------------

Maggie, please, never leave me. Kara used to be my whole world, and she still has my soul in her hands. But now she's not the only one.  
Tell me you will always pick up the pieces of me that are left, because no one else can. I love you. I tell you every day, but you need to know.  
I used to think maybe I was unlucky in love because I had been too lucky being blessed with the sunshine that is Kara as my sister. I used to think I could never love anyone as much as I love her. But I do. I love you.  
You are my today and my tomorrow. The understanding of my past.  
I want to spend every sunrise with your body pressed to mine.  
Please, don't let me go.

\--------------------  
\--------------------


End file.
